A Powerful Ancient Dragon (Dismissed)
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: Here, lies the strongest of all monsters in the Era of Neptunia. The Ancient Dragons. They hold the natural might as a mob that can surpass even that of a Killachine with brutish strenght and powerful roar. And the strongest of the all the Ancient Dragons lies dormant... for now... Or so what we thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Story inspired by a manga known as 'Hentai Elf To Majime Orc', 'Dokunie Cooking' and 'NPC'.**

 **This story created by me.**

 **Now into the show!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Also the first manga is _not_ what you perverts are thinking, if I'm right, you deserve an isolation. (-_-)**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Stupid**_

Hi, name's Fuedor.

I'm an Ancient Dragon, nice meeting you.

I have a black scaled body with a towering figure and a huge pair of black wings. I also have a pair red glowing eyes. Oh, my favorite one to describe, I have a hair! It was soft that I don't need a barber anymore!

You see, I'm a retired mob and I'm spending my time here from the far off side of the Virtua Forest away from the civilization. I'm a secret boss monster here I only appear once in a while.

I have a dungeon before with my fellow monsters, most of them are Ancient Dragons like me or Fenrirs, I am their boss.

So far so good, we live here, happy to be in peace.

But one day, the dungeon disappeared without a trace. I'm the only mob who let alive. I'm sad that my friends disappeared. But it's been so long.

Right now, I have my own dungeon and I have things that I need here. I have bedroom. Dining room. Oh, don't forget the bathroom, I love that one... hm, smells bad.

I laid down on my stone couch as I let out a smoke from my snout. I'm relaxed. This peace is so good. I'm glad I'm alone.

...

...

...

 _*step step step step step*_

 _Stupid._

I'm an Ancient Dragon, a secret boss of this area before retiring as an old kind to rest before my final days.

To think that someone would come here in my fortress as a suicidal maniac? Laughable, but I must keep my cool. I need to act weak so that they won't suspect me as strong Ancient Dragon and leave me be. I can hear those footsteps because of my strong hearing

...

Strange, I don't here anymore sounds. Did the intruder stopped moving? Curious, I can feel my something pressure on my foot.

I looked down and see.

"Um, M-Mister Dragon...?"

...

...

...

If it is a little girl. She's quiet cute eh, those golden strands that was her hair. Hmmm, what can I say? Ah, she had a fair skin. Fascinating, she's a fragile human wandering in my cabin asking for food casually, maybe I assumed she was asking for a food. Humans are really bold and strange. But I couldn't stop staring at those big blue eyes, cute. She wore a green dress. How lovely.

I leaned forward and said with utmost careful about my voice. Some humans tended to overreact when a monster talked. I don't know why but I find it strange. " **Yes, sweetheart?** "

...

"Can I s-sleep here? I-I have n-no home..."

...

It finally sank in.

There's a human.

A human.

A _human!_

A **_human!_**

And it's a pathetic one of all kinds! What in the name of True DOS is this?

A human, a little girl, standing in front of me, poking my foot, asking to sleep here? Even an ant wouldn't dare to walk in my home and casually asked the great Ancient Dragon that is me?! What an absurd reality!

…

Maybe I shouldn't have eat that weird sugar I found in the city's parking lot… no wonder I looked crazy when I come home.

"M-M-Mister D-Dragon...?"

I looked at her expression. Her expression changes, she's looking at me in... fear.

...

It's been a while now since I saw a human looked at me with such way. Not gonna lie, I missed those look so that they could leave me in peace. They started to make those faces when I got angry and kicked them out of a paper like how I throw rocks.

I'm sad...

Hm?

I didn't notice it now but suddenly the little girl was in front of my face. Her small and fragile figure looked so tiny that she's not even big enough to reach my full vision. Wait, isn't she just from the ground?! Wait, she's floating?! How could this be! There's no human can ever float like this with ease! Am I really this old that the technology was already beyond? I need to visit the town sometimes, who knew those villages turned into a city already!

"Poo poo, you're funny, Mr. Dragon..."

She was holding my snout as if nothing would happen. I managed to stop breathing and pulled her off from my snout as I breathed out in relief.

Of course what do you think will escape from my snout?! Smoke! Fire! Bastardos!

"Hihihihihi! I like your hair, Mr. Dragon!"

Hahahaha! Standing proudly and thank you for praising me, brat! I have a hair so magnificent that none maybe dare come close to it or even touch it! For I, Feudor the strongest Ancient Dragon, not only the strongest but also the manliest Ancient Dragon. Huff huff!

Man, my pride is unbecoming!

Wait a second...

"* _snore* ... *snore*_ "

WHA- WHEN DID THIS GIRL GET INTO MY HAIR?!

I'LL KILL YOU.

I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU.

I'LL CHOP YOU TO PIECES.

I'LL TEAR YOU APART.

I... I...

"... _thank you Mr. Dragon..."_

...

...

...

Take back all those words to this kid, look at her, she's so cute as she laid on my hair. She looked like an angel!

...

...

...

I wanted to question if sanity was still with me. But I think I still have it. Huff. Nevermind, I'll let this girl have her way with my hair. It's only a day and I'll kick her butt.

What rubbish is going on? Really!

Heh, not bad anyway, I'm feeling at ease anyway. Just who is this girl? I'm just going to wait until she woke up...

* _SNOOOOOOOOOOORE_ ~*


	2. Chapter 2

**As I made this chapter I just realized how I need a doctor badly to check up on me.**

 **I made this chapter with empty mind and lingering dark clouds, this put salt in the sugar of comedy.**

 **Also, those mangas last chapter that I mentioned to you readers, it came from my nerd friend Traks. I'm busy over such things and yet I still read it.**

 **After reading it, I just realized how** ** _pathetic_** **close-romance in those manga, whereas this generation is doing everything for their love ones. Meanwhile those stories are able to interact with each other in** ** _inhumanely_** **possible. I envy such story.**

 **Enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Stupid, Baka!**_

So far so good. I'm living in my dungeon alone without luxury or anything intimidating. Hm, it's actually a sore sight for me to see what boss monsters like me put in their final dungeon. I've seen enough and making descriptions of it are boring the author to no end.

An Ancient Dragons like me are mobs or creatures that survived through harsh calamities and came out unscathed against the nature we lived it. We are naturally strong and we are the superior beings that no humans may dare face us alone and live to tell the tale. Human race are popular and they are such a disgrace to destroy the nature that once they treat like a taken for granted.

How troublesome humans truly are!

And they have the guts to get at us! Us, creatures who lived in nature, nurtured our lives by living the same as before without any problem until pathetic living human killed some of our kind without remorse and gained 'level', 'exps', 'gold' or whatever nonsense they're ranting about.

...

I'm actually furious against humanity!

But I can't believe to myself that I can't even lift a finger from this brat sleeping on my head, specifically on my hair! My holy hair that I taken care of for so many years only to be ruined by a human. A mere brat of all choices that I need to pick, _when did I even thought of picking anyway?!_

Sadly, I could only wait for this brat to wake up. I've been seating in my chair for 21 seconds now after she fell asleep, or that was the time I'm assuming.

(In fact, dragon's assume of time of the 'hours' are 'seconds')

Hmm, now that I think about time, it's been a long _time_... get it? Oh, I'm sorry, my jokes are that bad? Anyway, I noticed I have a plant on in my pot filled with soil. Oh, I see...

...hmmmm, there's _'planty'_ of them outside my dungeon.

(Story of the year, *clap clap*)

So far so good I need to give my description about the place where I'm at. Just wait a sec... Aha! I have what I needed.

So let's see, I'm in the middle of the room, me seating on the stone chair, while this brat sleeping on my hair. There's a pot of plant beside the doorless entrance in front of me. This is actually the entrance of my dungeon, I've been here for a while, let's head to my the 'door' of my home.

But I remembered this brat on my head as I huffed out in annoyance. I usually don't get angry over such things and whenever monsters, especially _humans_ like this brat came here, only one thing that I always do.

Kick them in the butt and let them soar through the air with fire burning up their bum like rockets.

Now now, I missed the battle but I'm an old Ancient Dragon that still claims to be the strongest. I don't want to brag about it but I wanted to keep that title until I find my successor who would be willing enough to train to their spine to be as strong as me or even surpassed me.

...

...

...

Is this brat doing this on purpose of sleeping in my head the entire day?

I'm hungry already and I have a packed of delicious Horsebirds that I need to cook already. I would have moved but not without waking her up. I've read a book before regarding of how humans woke up made by some author named... Forget it the name, I mean, who name himself or herself "Innocent Devil"?

Bah I don't care, the reason is that if I made a move now, this brat will start to wake up and started to cry waterfall which it had two reasons. Mainly is that she's on my hair, which I don't like it to be wet, not some bitter tears. Two is that I've had enough about noises already.

So, against the dignity of a dragon to eat, I sold it for a few more seconds to wait 'til this little girl wakes up.

...

...

 _3 seconds passed..._

...

...

Oh, and by the way readers, do you know 'fourth wall'? I've heard a certain human complaining about those and that human called ' _fourth'_ her anger. Get it? Hahaha... right, I'm sorry...

...

...

 _5 seconds passed..._

...

...

Hmm, I just remembered as time passes by, I accidentally encountered a human after buying groceries from the nearby monster mall. You know me, I'm big and the human was s' _mall_ ', right? Am I right or amirite ( _meteorite)_?

...

...

 _7 seconds passed..._

...

...

Damn, I needed to scratch my spine sometimes and polish my horns sometimes. My back getting itchy, my horns getting rusty. I need a blade to polish my horns and reach my back for me to scratch the itchy feeling.

It's surprisingly, not annoying. More like, I just wanted to get rid of this itch.

...

...

...

 _9 seconds passed..._

 _..._

...

...

"Mr. Dragon, I'm hungry..."

Damn right my poor stomach! Don't worry, I will cook right away! I quickly stood up and storm inside my dungeon acting like a crazy madman after having an experiment in my head.

Not even after five minutes I'd arrived at a neat room made up of stone with furniture like a kitchen. A furnace, a counter made up of stone, a sink-like with a faucet-like waterfall and plenty of stuff you can see in middle age form but technically came from modernization. Hm, I have a fridge, I didn't notice that before.

"That was fun! Yipee! Fly more fly more Mr. Dragon."

I'm sorry stomach but running like a speed of jet in its full fuel and speed was tiring me to the dark spine! I needed to regain my utmost energy by cooking the stockpile of Horsebirds there in the counter, fly later, eat now for earlier energy regainer! There's no more room for hesitation as hunger covered my sense and wore...

...a blue apron with a claw of the dragon and a white chef hat. I looked around to see if there's any monsters nearby, wearing this kind of cloth was a troublesome for my reputation as an Ancient Dragon.

An Ancient Dragon stood over its prey and mauled over it and sate has yet to be fulfilling but since I'm a retired Ancient Dragon there will be no problem for me to be like a ravage beast like before. I'm happy to cook food than eat raw meat which I realized tasted awfully, not nice. But maybe my taste changes when I get old. That maybe the case.

I placed the first stock of Horsebirds (Oh, I forgot to tell, the stockpile of Horsebirds are all but alive) in the bowl. I then looked around to see a stockpile of lumbers that I cut down underneath the sink. I grabbed a handful of those and placed it in the burnt area. Then I blew a breath of fire to it as it instantly flared and crackled in burning sensation. Nodding in satisfaction as the light coming from the fire reflected back to me, I placed the bowl filled with Horsebirds over the burning lumbers to cook it.

I should add some spice. Just thinking about it makes my mouth drool at how delicious this will be!

"Mr. Dragon! Stop ignoring me! Hmm!"

Did I just hear a voice? Or maybe it's my stomach. I scratched my chin while looking around in frantic. Could it be that I have a hardcore fan that is spying me using the bug's eyes?! This is gonna be a hefty problem for me if some of my kind saw me in this outfit. I cannot let them see my like this.

I scratched my head, specifically my hair in annoyance as I looked around.

"Ow! Ow! Mr. Dragon!"

Hm? I felt something on my hair as I plucked it. I pulled it out my hair and put it in front of me. I saw the same brat who's cheeks are red and puffed. Her blonde hair was messy and all over the place like a hedgehog. Her big blue eyes were glaring at me.

...

...

...

Oh no.

"Mr. Dragon! You're so mean! You're so _meeeeeean!_ "

WHEN did this brat get in my _hair_?! Of all damn places?!

She was trashing around like a hanging bell that always chimes (that was her whines) by the wind. I held her in the air as I hold her by her dress using my nails.

"You're so mean! I'm calling you over and over but you're ignoring me! _Stupid! Baka!_ "

Just what did I get to deserve this!

...

Oh, isn't 'to' is 2?

* * *

 **...feel free to say what's your thoughts about this dragon... puns...**

 ***groans in the distance***


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to my story "A Powerful Ancient Dragon" or APAD or that's-what-I-wanted-to-call.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Stupid, Baka and... Sleep Well?**_

 _I can't sleep._

Those three words always roamed my mind. My consciousness was eating me and making me feel the foreign shiver down my dragon spine. The feeling of determined despair clouded _literally_ around me as I tried to adjust my position on my planty nest.

 _I can't sleep._

 _I can't sleep._

 _I can't sleep._

...

"Booo, I don't like to sleep here, it's itchy..."

...

SAID BY A BRAT WHO'S MAKING ME LOSE MY EGO?! WHA- WHAT IN THE NAME OF TRUE DOS IS _EGO_ ANYWAY?!

(It is 'Egoistic Grand Odor', or should I say)

I have an odor?! B-But I always take a shower! Should the brat died already if my hair smells like a hundred kilometer trash of puddings? But, more importantly, what IS ' _ego'_ there's another 'ego' there in that set of words or whatever. I'm a dragon, how the hell am I supposed to guess what human does and gives meaning into it.

(Go to school, dumb kid)

I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU SOMEDAY!

I look over at the whining brat. There, a few paws away is another much smaller nest than mine. On it was a puffed cheeks little girl who's crossing her arms at me.

She dares give me that look! I already let her stayed inside my bedroom AND don't forget that she slept on my damn hair! This cannot be happening! My manliness was fading away because of this brat. Ahhh! Please don't run away!

 **The 'Brat''s POV... (That's third-looking-thing you dummy! – Ram)**

She watched the dragon reached out in the air as if he was trying to catch something.

She pouted when she notice he wasn't focusing on her again.

 **Back to Feudor, the 'Secret Boss', the Ancient Dragon, the blah blah...**

Silence! Or I'll burn you like a crisping leaf and stomped on you like a worn out ragdoll!

(Oh please do)

Why you-?!

"Mr. Dragon, look at me!"

Heh? I got lost in mind again as I noticed the little girl was, again, floating in front of me. Specifically, in front of my snout.

...

I immediately pulled her off before I lost oxygen and let out a steam of relied. To think that I will die in such a dumb and humiliating way! Oxygen deprivation, that's worse than getting yourself beaten by human!

I calmly looked at the girl whom I was gripping her dress from her back as I put her in my plain view. She was looking at me with tilted head and suddenly put up a two finger, like asking a peace treaty.

Peace treaty? She's a brat who don't know how to write and read how could she run a political business like us Ancient Dragons do?

Enough about that, she seemed to be happy as I looked at her while she gave me a happy but embarrassed look.

"C-Can I sleep on your hair... Mr. Dragon?"

...

...

...

 **NO CAN DO!**

 **NOPE! YOU HAVE ENOUGH, BRAT! I'M SO FED UP WITH THIS PAST FEW SECONDS AND I DIDN'T ENJOY MY MEAL BECAUSE YOU'VE MADE ME LOOK FOR A BETTER FOOD AND MADE MY FOOD COLD! I CAN KICK YOU OUT BY NOW IF ONLY I WASN'T COLD HEARTED LIKE MY FELLOW, YOUNGER BEINGS! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY, BRAT!**

 **MY HAIR RESOLVES MY NEVER ENDING RESOLUTION OF RESIGNING FROM MY CONTRACT AS A MOB AND THUS GAINED FREEDOM AND PEACE! MY HAIR IS MY INSPIRATION TO STRUGGLE! NOT TO BE SLEEP ON TO BY A** _ **HUMAN**_ **OF ALL RACES!**

...

...

...

But I guess no matter how many times I got angry over this brat already. My body seemed to move on its own. Instead of saying what my mind should, my body did _entirely_ opposite.

(Sure kiddo, go on)

 **NAAAAAANNNIIIIIIIIII?!**

She laughed merrily as I put her back on my head. I can feel her happily shifting herself on my hair. I silently cried in disdain as I feel that familiar peaceful feeling whenever that brat was on my hair. Her soft body merged with my hair as if they're the same. Uuuh, I'm sorry hair, but hopefully you understand that I tried to do my best.

I can't help but call myself _stupid_.

 **The 'Brat''s POV**

She looked down on his large (hardly) scary eyes from up his head. She let out a small giggle. " _Baka_."

 **Back to the Ancient Dragon's POV**

Argh! I felt like someone insulted me and it hit me with a critical strike combined with EXE Drive or drive of a car or whatever those humans saying before performing a kind of series of movements followed by a stronger force. Seriously, do they have to yell out their secret?

As I repositioned myself back on the nest, I prepared myself to be picked up by the dreamland before remembering the brat up my head. With a (forceful) sigh, I positioned my wing over my head while also trying to cover her from the cold and damp room that is my bedroom.

She can be a brat sometimes but I guess there's nothing to be salty over something who didn't even hurt you.

...

...

...

I mean, she's just a kid, what can she do?

" _Goodnight, Mr. Dragon._ "

" **Sleep well...** " Brat.


End file.
